Fate Undone 2: Roads Long Traveled
by Vulcanos
Summary: James' adventure continues!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This chapter will be rather shot, as i am pressed for time.**

I feel like i've been dreaming for years now. Maybe i have, and just haven't woken up yet. Either way, todays adventure should be quite interesting. When i opened my eyes this time, i found myself in a familiar place: my designated bedroom at the Hellsing Mansion. I was alone, but the room was well lit, which it needs to be with Alucard snooping around all the time. As if on cue, his trademark red hat peeked through the wall, followed by easily the most badass vampire to walk the earth. Flowing black hair under his wide-brimmed red hat, a red trench coat that would make Carmen Sandiego envious, and a pair of pistols- guns that had defied the definition of immortality time and time again, and never seemed to run out of ammo- lay in holsters at his side.

"Well hello again youngster, good to see you."

I was rather shocked by this reply, as he was usually a bit of a smartass. He sat down at my table and gestured me over.

"There's something strange going on about the police girl, but she won't tell me a damn thing. Maybe you can.. work your magic, so to speak?"

Alucard, the invincible vampire badass asking me for help? I nearly fell out of my chair.

"Yeah, i- i guess i'll see what i can get out of her."

He smiled that smile that always gave me the creeps, then disappeared.

"Probably off to his room, or to torture Integra some more." I thought to myself.

I stood up and went to my closet to put on my Hellsing outfit.

"Today is going to be a very good day," i mused aloud. "Now, to go find that vision of beauty Seras. She's usually around here somewhere."


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked down the stairs, I noticed the world around start to wobble. It seemed I was becoming… disconnected with my dreams. For a moment I saw a bright light above, and familiar faces above me, sad and forlorn. Yet I could not quite place these faces in my memory, despite my every try. The world around solidified, and when I looked down there was Seras, in a very, well, provocative outfit. She looked up at me with childlike innocence, blue eyes glimmering.

"Hey James, I've been waiting so long for you to come back. What kept you?" She said, perking up on my approach. "Oh, well, uh… places." I mumbled quietly. "What kind of places? Can you take me there sometime?" She asked, eyes widened with hope and excitement. "I don't know, maybe." I replied, a little louder and more confident this time.

She squealed in delight before jumping up and hugging me, the force of it knocking me to the floor. "oh thank you thank you thank you! You have no idea how boring these stupid missions with Master can get. We never go anywhere fun." I smirked a little, her settling into my lap as I sat up. "Master said I was acting weird, didn't he?" I was definitely surprised by how accurate she was, but didn't outwardly show it. "Do you wanna head to the garden? We won't be bothered for quite a while." She smirked at me, and traced a finger down my chest. But before I could reply, there was a resounding crash from every possible side. My head suddenly began screaming with pain, as if I was being ripped apart. Suddenly the world became very dark; the lights in the hallways seeming to almost all fail at once. Blasts of gunfire rang out from around the mansion, providing brief flashes of light on what they were aiming at. Horribly deformed, monstrous things came scrabbling down the hallway on stunted bladelike legs, parts of them decomposing and excess limbs swiping at random, cutting through flesh like butter. Necromorphs, I realized then. These were Dead Space necromorphs. Blue fire crackled to life in my hands, ready to strike. Seras had her massive rifle ready to fire. I always wondered where she hid a gun so big in an outfit so small. In this set of dreams, here in Hellsing, I was the last of an otherwise extinct race they called Magi, with ability to harness the elements, manipulate minds, and telekinetically enhance themselves or objects, the latter under the control of the Magi to be used as a weapon or defense. We wandered the halls together, reaching the third floor very easily. I noticed then it had become eerily quiet. The door to Integra's office was directly ahead of us. We headed towards it when suddenly all hell broke loose. The doors blasted open, necromorphs spilling out like a ruptured water balloon from all sides. Before they got a chance to strike, however, blue bolts of energy soared from above, striking down multiple morphs. I looked up, and saw the trademark blue-lit mask wielding the famous plasma cutter. It was Isaac Clarke, the hero of the Dead Space series. Add in to that the sudden appearance of Alucard, and Seras and I pitching in, the wave of necromorphs was reduced to a mere drip in a matter of minutes. When the last one finally collapsed in a bloody heap dead to the floor, we all charged forward into Sir Integra's office, and found a horrifying sight. It was Integra, violently torn open from the neck to the bellybutton. The morph that was attacking her was quite ugly, and seemed to be the biggest of them all. We all fired at once, knocking the morph off of the nearly lifeless body. It never got a chance to get back up. The anti-tank rifle Seras wielded combined with Alucards guns, Isaacs' plasma cutter and my repeated smashing of the thing with the desk pulverized it to nothing. Alucard advanced to Integra, with a look in his eye which I could swear was sadness. Integra said nothing, but instead handed him a note, which detailed essentially her will, and a final assignment for me only; to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

I closed my eye for maybe a second, and when i opened them again, it was all so very different. Judging from the occasional squeak of unstable metal, and the sensation of almost being weightless, i was on a ship. A very dark ship. I looked to my right, and there was Isaac, looking perfectly as if he belonged, which he kind of did. But Seras, Alucard, or Integra's lifeless form were nowhere to be seen. I looked in my hands, waiting for the inevitable weapon to appear, and it did. A bow and arrow, the arrows seemingly imbued with a large amount of kinetic energy. I had no time to admire i, as a necromorph charged out of nowhere at me through the spotty blackness. I drew and fired the bow. The result was a little frightening, to be honest. The arrow hit it solidly in the chest and exploded, sending a wave of pure power in all directions, causing the world around to wobble unsteadily. There was nothing left of the morph, but somehow the arrow was unscathed, and had somehow regained all of its kinetic power. "I'm gonna like this one." I said to myself. Isaac took a moment then to speak up. "It seems were back on the ship where i started, bu now you're here. And those odd people, they are likely still around here. We should try to find them." Sure enough, i could hear the distinct sound of Seras blasting away with her rifle a couple of decks down. "We should get down there and help her out!" I told Isaac. He didn't hesitate, and began leading us down into the depths of the morph-infested ship to help Seras. We had no idea what was waiting down there for us, what desired to make a meal out of my lovely vampire friend, or us for that matter. We descended down, fighting our way there through relentless crowds of those horrid things. Everywhere we wandered, no matter how bright we tried to make it, it always seemed something was waiting to strike from the ever-abundant shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

The ship seemed to continue getting darker and darker as we descended further into the depths of the ship. There were several points where only the glow from my bow and Isaacs mask were viable light sources. We didn't meet very much resistance on the way down, instead we found mangled necromorphs strewn like toys. Seras had been here, and judging by the heat still on the shells, she wasnt far ahead of us. Despite the inky darkness all around that was always threatening to consume us, she was relatively easy to track. We just followed the trail of blood and gore leading further. I always scrutinized the piles of dead, hoping to not see her beautiful blue eyes stare up at me. So far, only bloodied morphs, which meant she was still alive and fighting. I nearly fell asleep standing up when high powered gunfire jolted us both alert. i saw muzzle flashes and heard her shouts of blood-fueled rage not far ahead. I yelled,

"Duck!"

Just as she did out of instinct, i fired my bow, the shockwave rattling the hallway and turning the three morphs it struck directly or close to to dust. She turned and saw me and her red, raging eyes turned instantly to their sparkling blue.

"James! You're here too?"

I shrugged, and was then on the recieving end of a flying tackle that was sufficient to knock a tree down. "Theres so much to kill here, it's so much fun!" As if on a cue, a necromorph dropped snarling from the ceiling directly into a waiting superhuman fist that literally caved its face in. The following kick sent the head sailing down the hallway, and the body crashing to the floor. She licked the darkened blood off her hand, looking dangerously seductive as she did. Isaac interrupted with,

"I dont mean to put a damper on any of this, but theres something VERY big coming our way."

A crash knocked us all to the ground, as the hallway exploded in screeching metal. Less than 30 feet ahead of us was the biggest, nastiest, ugliest necromorph i had ever seen.


End file.
